oriprincessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ori Princess (theme)
is a theme song composed by ?. The song describes all characters and Ori's friends in palace. Lyrics Opening= Wǒ yào tián tián de wèidào Wǒ yào xiāng xiāng de pào pào Bùyào xián xián de yǎnlèi Wǒ yào xīngxīng dōu shǎnyào Wǒ yǒu qíhuàn de mèngxiǎng Chuānyuè shíkōng dàochù pǎo Yīfú xiézi duō de shǔ bù qīng Gǔzhuāng shízhuāng yào pèitào Xiào yīxiào tiào yī tiào Kuàilè nǚhái méi fánnǎo Xià yǔle xǐ gè zǎo Méiyǒu shé me dàbùliǎo Xiào yīxiào tiào yī tiào Kuàilè nǚhái lè xiāoyáo Tiān qíngle kōngqì zhòng Dōu shì chéngzhǎng de wèidào Wǒ yào tián tián de wèidào Wǒ yào xiāng xiāng de pào pào Bùyào xián xián de yǎnlèi Wǒ yào xīngxīng dōu shǎnyào Wǒ yǒu qíhuàn de mèngxiǎng Chuānyuè shíkōng dàochù pǎo Yīfú xiézi duō de shǔ bù qīng Gǔzhuāng shízhuāng yào pèitào Xiào yīxiào tiào yī tiào Kuàilè nǚhái méi fánnǎo Xià yǔle xǐ gè zǎo Méiyǒu shé me dàbùliǎo Xiào yīxiào tiào yī tiào Kuàilè nǚhái lè xiāoyáo Tiān qíngle kōngqì zhòng Dōu shì chéngzhǎng de wèidào Dōu shì chéngzhǎng de wèidào Dōu shì chéngzhǎng de wèidào |-| Opening (zn)= 她想品尝到甜的 她希望空灵的香气 不喜欢咸味的眼泪 就像闪闪发光的编译为什么 她有令人难以置信的梦想 穿过时间 鞋服装无数 ：长裙和冠根 笑唱歌和跳舞 很高兴，因为我不知道伤心 如果下雨潮湿的单肩礼服 有淋浴，没有头脑总是 笑唱歌和跳舞 快乐和爱漫游 在阳光明媚的早晨的光线淹没之间 快乐之日起宝宝的长大 |-| Opening (vi)= Bé muốn mùi vị ngọt ngào Bé muốn hương thơm thanh tao Ko ưa nước mắt mặn chát Chỉ thick lấp lánh những vỉ sao Bé có giấc mơ diệu kì Đi dạo xuyên wa thời gian Giày dép áo quần vô số kể Váy dài vương miện lẫn sa rê Cười vui ca hát và nhảy múa Bé vui như chẳng thể bik bùn Nếu mưa có ước đầm vai áo Thì chẳng ngại j tấm mưa lun Cười vui ca hát và nhảy múa Bé vui và rất thick rong chơi Dù ánh ban mai tràn ngập nắng Hạnh phúc từng ngày bé lớn khôn. |-| Ending= Dăkãi yĩ shàn chuãng jiù yũ zài zĩngguãng Bă tiánmì de mèng diăn liàng Cĩkè zhĩ xiăng Dàshẽng de chàngzhe Wõ zài nĩ shẽn páng Wõ wén dào huãxiăng Wõmen yĩqĩ chéngzhăng ràng kãixĩn de gùshì jiù zhèyàng kãichăng Tiãnshĩ gõngzhũ Zài wèi wõ huãnhũ Yĩbù yĩbù zõu yángguãng de lù Wèi wõ zhùfú Wõ yào dài shàng wánjù tángguõ tĩng hăfẽng chànggẽ Chuãn shàng piàoliang yĩfú qù zuòguò shãn chẽ Mẽi gè nũhái dõu shì yĩ kẽ zhăngshàngmíngzhũ Gõngzhũ Xiăng nĩ yào mèng jiù zài Xìngfú |-| Ending (vi)= Mở cửa sổ ra mượn ánh sao Điểm vào cho giấc mơ rực sáng Cất lên tiếng hát ngọt ngào Nắm tay cùng bạn, quanh ta hương thơm ngất ngây Bên nhau khôn lớn từng ngày Cùng dệt những niềm vui bất tận Công chúa thiên thần - tạo hóa ban cho những niềm vui Công chúa thiên thần - là niềm vui dâng lên nhiều lần Sải bước trên những con đường hoa Niềm vui bỗng vỡ ào hạnh phúc Búp bê ơi, hãy đến cùng ta Thưởng thức kẹo ngon và nghe biển xanh vui hát Khoác lên mình bộ cánh xinh tươi nhất Ngao du trên những đỉnh non cao Chợt nghe lòng dạt dào bao cảm xúc Viết ước mơ đấy chính là hạnh phúc